


Confessions

by TheGayOne



Series: Lumity Things [1]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Amity Blight - Freeform, Confessions, F/F, Fluff, Love Confessions, Lumity, Luz Noceda - Freeform, The Owl House - Freeform, amity is so gay, and Luz is useless bi, this whole thing is gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:22:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26169394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGayOne/pseuds/TheGayOne
Summary: Luz and Amity have a sleepover. Will one of them have enough courage to say their feelings?
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: Lumity Things [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900381
Comments: 2
Kudos: 126





	Confessions

Amity watched as the owl tube (she didn't exactly know what it was) on the front of The Owl House busted into Luz's room. Luz had invited Amity over for a sleepover and she couldn't possibly say no.

A few minutes later, Luz showed up at the front door. She smiled, "hey amity! Come on let's go up to my room." Luz turned around, leading her upstairs. "Well technically it's more of a broom closet than a room, but it's where I sleep so it's technically my room." 

Amity smiled, blushing a bit as the human rambled on. God, she loved Luz. They stepped into the room and Amity put her bag down, "thanks for inviting me over again, I appreciate it!"

Luz smiled, driving her crazy, "awh, of course! Are you hungry? I could make some food if you are." Amity smiled, "my mom insisted I ate before I came. I wasn't gonna argue cause it was already a hassle to get her to let me come."

\----------------

Hours later, Amity and Luz were sitting on the floor, giggling over Luz's AzuraxHecate fanfiction. 

They stopped for a moment, a silence coming over the two. Amity scooted closer to her, rubbing the back of her neck, "so, uhm, Luz, can I tell you something?" Luz nodded. "Promise you won't judge?" She nodded again. 

Amity took a deep breath, "well, uh, ilikeyoualot...a-ndiunderstandifyoudontfeelthesamewaycauseitsweird...but yeah." Luz's brain took a minute to process that. Amity's fear of rejection grew by the second. Luz looked at her, "you mean you like, like like me?" Amity nodded, refusing to meet her eyes.

A moment later, Amity was surprised to hear a small sniffle from beside her. She looked over worried, "look, Luz, I'm sorry. I shouldn't've said anything. I'll go if you want me to." Luz quickly put a hand on her shoulder, "no! Please don't go! It's just it's hard to believe that someone like you would like me." Amity cocked her head. Luz smiled, "I like you too. I like you a lot." 

Amity smiled, reaching over to wipe the tears from Luz's face, "well, Luz Noceda, will you be my girlfriend?" Luz smiled, grabbing her hand, "of course." 

They looked at each other for a moment before Amity leaned over and pecked her on the lips, causing them both to blush.

\------------------

A little while later, Luz and Amity curled up on Luz's mattress together, ready to go to sleep. Luz smiled, brushing some hair out of Amity's face, "I'm so glad you decided to tell me," she said softly. Amity hummed. "Back home I never really had any friends, let alone someone like you, so thank you."

Amity kissed her cheek, "I'll always be here, don't worry." Luz waited a moment before pressing their lips together. They stayed like that for a few seconds, relishing the moment.

They pulled away, scooting closer, "did I ever tell you how cute you are?" Luz said softly. "Not as cute as you are," Amity giggled, poking her nose. 

After a while, they both drifted off to sleep, glad to be in the other's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you think!


End file.
